


Mundane Adventures with Arthur, Part I.

by emb_pface



Series: AELDWS 2014 [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, aeldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emb_pface/pseuds/emb_pface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur tries his hand in domesticity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundane Adventures with Arthur, Part I.

**Author's Note:**

> Round 6 of AELDWS: prompt was "experiment," with a max word count of 400.

“Listen, when you get home, don’t panic, okay?”

There was hefty pause, and Arthur grimaced. “So maybe that wasn’t the best way to start out,” he rasped.

“Not exactly, no,” Eames agreed, his voice crackling in Arthur’s ear through the phone. “What have you done to your voice, darling?”

“Uh-” Arthur took in a breath, only to break into a coughing fit.

“Please keep the oxygen mask on, sir!” A woman hurried over, much to Arthur’s exasperation.

“Oxygen mask?” Alarm spiked through Eames voice, and Arthur hurried to answer them both, even as he lifted the mask up to his face.

“I got it, I’m fine,” Arthur said, his voice muffled through the plastic.

“Arthur, what the hell--”

“Sir?” Arthur looked up to the fireman that stood beside him. “The house is clear - there’s no structural damage, but there are some scorch marks.”

Arthur grimaced again. “Thanks.”  

Eames spluttered on the other end. “Scorch marks? Arthur, what happened?”

Arthur tried to think of a way to not make himself sound stupid.

“You know what, I’m about to pull up, hold on - yes, take a right here, thank you,” Eames said, his voice distant as he must have leaned forward to talk to the driver, and goddamnit, Arthur sort of wished Eames’ plane had been delayed a few hours. In a moment, Eames’ taxi pulled up to the driveway, and Arthur watched as Eames booked it right up to ambulance in which Arthur sat in. Arthur sighed.

Well, he tried to sigh, and then ended up coughing right into the mask, which was a little disgusting.

“Are you alright? What happened?” Eames lifted a hand to brush Arthur’s hair out of his face, and cupped his cheek when Arthur leaned into it.

Arthur felt a flush creep up his neck and ignored it, his mouth pulling into a wry expression. “Figured you’d be hungry after the flight.” He looked up, fully expecting Eames to be covering up a smirk, but the only look on Eames was of pleasant surprise.

“You were trying to cook for me?” he asked.

Arthur fidgeted with the mask, feeling disgruntled. “You make it look easy,” he muttered. “I thought I’d give it a shot.”

Eames did laugh then. “And I thought you’d already vowed never to step foot in the kitchen.” He shook his head. “Let’s leave all future culinary experiments to me, yeah?”


End file.
